Different lifes, same fate?
by SpeedHawk19
Summary: Transfer student Uzumaki Karin starts her first year on Konoha High. will her first year go as smooth as she hoped so? of course not. not only from of Karin's POV. there are also going to be stories about the others. :) mainly a SuiKa fanfic. but will also involve very minor NaruHinaNeji, ShikaTema, LeeTen
1. Chapter 1

When the bell of the school rang, all the students of Konoha High went to their classrooms. The year just started, so nobody knew each other that well yet. At least... that's what Uzumaki Karin thinks as she searches for her classroom, room 1.45. Konoha High sure was a maze...  
Karin was new on Konoha High. She transferred from her old school in Kusa in the vacation, and didn't know Konoha High that well yet.

Karin wore Konoha High's school uniform; a white blouse with blue edges and a blue skirt and blue sneakers which she didn't like at first sight though, because it didn't fit her hair and eyes, which were intense red. Her red hair was straight on the left side of her head, but on the right side it protruded. People ofter stared at her because of that, but Karin didn't care. Except for her school uniform, Karin also wore brown, oval glasses. They were from mid-size and fit her head perfectly.

Karin just reached the first floor. She still didn't know where to find her classroom, and starts to hurry a bit. She didn't want to come late on her first day, of course.  
Because she was in a hurry, she didn't look out that well. She suddenly stumbled over something and fell on the ground.  
"Ow..." Karin stood up. Why couldn't she be more careful? Stupid Karin! Because she was in thoughts, she didn't see someone walking towards her.  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
Karin did look up, and saw a boy of her age standing in front of her. He wore the boys uniform of Konoha high, so Karin assumed that he was also a student on this school; also a white blouse with a tie and black-blue trousers and of course; his shoes. His hair was black, just like his which-seemed-to-be iris less eyes. Those eyes... to Karin, they were beautiful. She could stare in them for hours without getting bored at all.  
Then, Karin noticed that she was still laying on the ground as she was staring at him. "I-I'm fine!" Karin stood up fast and brushed the dust off her clothes.  
"Sorry... that was my bag." The boy as he showed her the back she stumbled over.  
"I-It's okay." Karin stuttered as she tried to hide her blush.  
"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name?" Sasuke asked her.  
The school bell suddenly rang, and Karin realized that she was to late. "Oh my god, I'm late!"  
Karin left the boy without answering or saying bye, and continued to search for her classroom.

What seemed to be an hour later, she found a door with the number 1-45 on it and ran inside.  
The teacher was just erasing his name from the blackboard as she did that. He and the other students did look up when they saw her running inside.  
Karin felt like she was about to blush again. "E-Excuse me, is this class 3E?" She asked the teacher.  
"Uhm, yes." The teacher frowned. "And who may you be?"  
"Uzumaki Karin, sir." Karin answered.  
This teacher wore the usual uniform for teachers; a simple black suit, also with a red tie. His skin was tanned. He had long, brown hair, which was tied in a high ponytail and iris less eyes.  
The teacher went back to his table and took a bloc note from it. "You're late." He wrote something in it, but still didn't put it back yet.  
"I-I'm sorry, sir!" She said as she bowed her head. "But I'm new here, and I don't know where all the classrooms are very well."  
"Alright then." The teacher sighed. "You'll get away with it for now. But next time, I'll write you down, remember that."  
"Yes..." Karin said as she did look at the ground.  
The teacher then smiled a kind and heart-warming smile. "I am Iruka-sensei. I am your homeroomteacher from now on. Now please, sit down Karin. There's still one place left, I see."  
Karin turned herself to the class. It was then, when she saw Sasuke sitting in the second line, right next to the window through which he was staring.  
What was he doing here!? She asked herself. But of course, she had no answer. She continued to search for the place where she was going to sit for next year's form classes. Then, she found an empty seat a few tables behind Sasuke and went to that seat, ignoring the stares from the other students.  
Relieved, Karin plopped down her chair and sighed relieved.  
"I never thought Sasuke-kun would have the same form classes as me..."  
"That's mean... I'm here too, aren't I?"  
Karin turned herself to the white-haired boy who was sitting next to her. "And who may you be?"  
"Hozuki Suigetsu at your service." Suigetsu grinned.  
"Uzumaki-san, Hozuki-kun. Be quiet, please." Iruka-sensei did look in their direction and they did look away from each other.  
"Hmph." Karin gave Suigetsu one last glare before turning herself to Sasuke to start staring at him.  
"W-What's wrong with me?" Suigetsu asked her.  
"Everything." Karin told him.  
"E-Everything..." Suigetsu said.  
"Yes, everything." Karin continued to stare at Sasuke.  
As Karin thought that he had stopped talking to her he proved her wrong.  
"What is so special about Sasuke anyway?"  
"Can you please shut your mouth!?" Karin asked Suigetsu annoyed.  
"Uzumaki-san and Hozuki-kun. You both can come on detention." Iruka-sensei told them.  
"But Iruka-sensei-!" Karin protested.  
"No buts." Iruka-sensei crossed his arms over his chest. "I warned you a few seconds ago already. I don't like being interrupted, especially not during my first lesson. You can come back here at the end of the day."  
"Yes, sensei..." Karin and Suigetsu sighed.

Right after Karin and Suigetsu left the classroom, Karin started to hit Suigetsu and water started to flow out of him.  
"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Karin asked Suigetsu amazed.  
"I can ask you the same thing." Suigetsu said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "...you tried to hit me." Suigetsu told when he saw her looking at him without any clue what he was talking about.  
"I-I was first!" Karin yelled at him.  
"Like I said before, my surname is Hozuki." Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Members of the Hozuki-clan have the ability to change their bodies into liquefied form. Now you."  
"You made me have detention!"  
"What!? But you started!"  
Karin hit him in his face once again. "No, I didn't!"  
"Why do you still continue hitting me, even though you know it doesn't hurt me?"  
"It's better than doing nothing." Karin said.  
Then, the next school bell rang.  
"Not again!" Karin started to dash to her next lesson.  
"So she's a freshman?" Sasuke asked.  
He and Juugo were watching him and Karin a few minutes ago and walked to Suigetsu.  
"I am sure of it; Kakashi-sensei taught everyone from class 2 the previous year." Juugo confirmed. "if she has no idea that Kakashi-sensei is always late too..."  
Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders. "Like I care. Let's go to class."  
And with those words, the boys went to their next class too.  
Seems like the 11th grade isn't going to be like the previous grades now Karin has joined Konoha High.

**That's it for this chapter. ^-^ School fics are not really my style, but I tried anyway. c: I still let their ninja abilities be intact because... because otherwise Karin beating Suigetsu wouldn't be any fun anymore! :c hope I can keep this story going on for a while...**


	2. Chapter 2

"H-How come you're here too!?" Karin asked Suigetsu, who took the place next to her again as math class started.  
"I also have maths right now, you know..." Suigetsu told Karin.  
"S-Show me your schedule!" Karin took Suigetsu's school schedule without waiting for his permission and was speechless.  
"I know..." Suigetsu sighed. "I got to see a glimpse of your schedule during form class-"  
"But we have all subjects together!" Karin yelled. "That isn't normal!"  
"You want to have detention afternoon, Uzumaki?"  
"No, I'm sorry, sensei..." Karin apologized to Ibiki-sensei.  
She watched him until he went back to his lessons and sighed before glaring at Suigetsu.

"Stop getting me into trouble!" Karin yelled at Suigetsu when recess started.  
"What are you talking about?" Suigetsu asked. "You get yourself into trouble. I don't even have to speak a word-"  
But Karin interrupted him by hitting him in his face several times. "You're the one who makes me!"  
"Hey, married couple."  
Karin and Suigetsu did look up, and saw Sasuke and Juugo watching them once again.  
"Very funny, Juugo." Suigetsu said sarcastically.  
Juugo was very tall and Karin estimated that he was in his senior year. His hair protruded a lot more than Karin's hair. It was just as orange as his eyes. Juugo did look like a somewhat reasonable person since his face always looked serious.  
Sasuke turned his back to any of them. "I'm heading out for lunch. Are you guys coming, or what?"  
Suigetsu and Juugo joined him. "And you, Karin?"  
"M-Me?" Karin asked shocked.  
"...Okay. I guess I can't make you." Sasuke turned himself to Suigetsu and Juugo. "Can you two find a place for us to sit outside? I need to go to my locker first."  
"Heh, you like playing the boss, don't you?" Suigetsu smirked. "Let's go, Juugo."  
Juugo nodded and left together with Suigetsu.  
When they were out of sight, Karin realized that she and Sasuke were alone. "I changed my mind..."  
Sasuke turned himself to her, just in time to see her putting off her glasses and clinging onto him.  
"Sasuke-kun, forget what I just said." She said to him. "If you reeeeeeeally want me to join you guys, I'll come."  
"What brought that on? You changed your mind pretty quickly." Sasuke asked.  
"I just remembered that I didn't have made any friends on Konoha High yet, and realized that I shouldn't refuse such an offer." Karin got closer to him.  
"Would you back off?" Sasuke asked her as he moved up his hand to push her aside.  
Then, Suigetsu put a hand on both of their shoulders, and looked at them over their shoulders.  
"Sasuke? I thought you went to your locker? Anyway, you should get going. Karin clearly doesn't want to come with us anyway."  
"Actually, she changed her mind." Sasuke said.  
"I-I did not!" Karin, who put on her glasses in a fraction of a second, said. "It's just because I don't have anywhere else to stand yet!"  
"Poor Karin-chan." Suigetsu said. "I guess you'll be standing with us for a while, then."  
"Yea, just a little while!" Karin said fast.  
"By the way, why did you came back, Suigetsu?"  
"To see where you are staying, of course!" Suigetsu said. "Your locker is not far away from mine. I noticed that I had to go to my locker too, but when I arrived, you weren't even there yet."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Sasuke said. "We should head there, then."  
Suigetsu turned himself to Karin. "Karin, you should go to Juugo."  
"What? W-Why!?" Karin asked him.  
"What do you mean, why?" Suigetsu frowned. "Juugo is sitting there on his own, waiting for us."  
Karin sighed. "Fine..."  
The three students split a second after that.

"Stupid Suigetsu..." Karin mumbled to herself. "Always bothering me..."  
Karin reached the front doors of the school and opened them, stepping outside. She was greeted by the bright shining sun of September.  
She really enjoyed standing there for the few seconds before Juugo called her out. "Uzumaki-san!"  
"Just call me Karin, Juugo." Karin took the place next to him.  
"Did Sasuke convince you?" Juugo asked her then.  
"N-No!" Karin denied. "I'll just hang out with you guys until I find somewhere else to go!"  
"Oh, okay. That's fine with me, I guess..."  
Karin and Juugo didn't even have time to move or they noticed the three students with were heading their way.  
"What do you want?" Karin asked them when they stopped in front of them.  
"Are you really sure?" The blonde boy in the front asked a friend of his who was standing more behind him and the others.  
The blonde didn't seem any older than Karin, Juugo and Sasuke.  
He didn't wore the school uniform; he wore an orange and black jacket which was open. Underneath, he wore a white blouse which was unbuttoned. He wore a black pants with an orange belt which fitted his jacket and black shoes. He did stand out a bit, but it seemed like no one cared.  
Karin actually didn't care about his looks either. But that was especially because she just read his chakra flow. It felt so warm and cozy. It was even better chakra than Sasuke's but... why did it also feel so dark and cold?  
The girl and the guy who came with him were no different from the others on Konoha high and didn't stand out. Though the girl had pink hair and the boy's skin was a bit pale.  
Weird hair colors seem normal nowadays...  
"Karin, you're still there?" Juugo suddenly asked her.  
Karin snapped out of her thoughts. "Y-Yes!"  
"Did you hear what they said, then?"  
Karin did look at her feet. "No..."  
"I don't mind repeating it." The blonde guy said. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and these are my friends, Sakura and Sai."  
"You're an.. Uzumaki?" Karin asked him.  
Naruto nodded. "Sai and you share the same homeroom. He told me about you, and I came to confirm it." He placed his hand behind his head and smiled. "Gee... I never expected other people of the Uzumaki clan to be alive..."

Karin never expected this. When she was younger, the city she lived in was burned to ashes and her parents didn't survive.  
Karin was brought to an orphanage in Kusagakure, where she started to ask people around if they knew any remaining members of the Uzumaki clan, until she heard that the Uzumaki clan was extinct. After that, she remained in Kusagakure until she moved to Konoha.

"Karin, Juugo!"  
The group turned itself to Sasuke and Suigetsu, who headed towards them. Karin could see Sasuke's troubled face.  
"Sasuke-kun..." The girl named Sakura mumbled softly as she couldn't keep her eyes off the two approaching students.  
"Sasuke..." Naruto clenched his fists.  
Whatever kind of relationship Naruto and Sakura had with Sasuke, it didn't seem to be anything good, Karin assumed. But she had to admit; she was curious.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you talking to them?" Sasuke asked Karin and Juugo a bit annoyed.  
"You never told us not to talk to them!" Karin protested.  
"He did to me..." Juugo sighed.  
"And why didn't you tell me about that!?" Karin asked.  
"Karin has a point." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.  
"We have no reason to ignore them." Juugo told them.  
Sasuke glared at him, and Juugo glared back at him.  
"I didn't expect this to come from you, Juugo." Sasuke said.  
"Don't get me wrong, Sasuke." Juugo said. "I still do respect you and see you as the leader of our group. I will do anything you ask from me. But you can't forbid me to talk to people."  
The bell rang again, to inform the students that the recess was over.  
"Hmph." Sasuke did look away from Juugo, glanced at Naruto, Sakura and Sai for a one second and turned away from everyone. "We should get going. Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo."  
Karin and Juugo stood up and followed Sasuke together with Suigetsu into the school building.  
Wait... what!? They haven't eaten yet! Oh, great... she still had three more hours coming until the next recess and who knows what will happen then.

'Dear diary'  
Karin rolled over her bed as she was thinking about what to write in it after her first day of school ended. Making a good report of today was hard...  
'Finally school started again, and I started my first year at Konoha High. At first, I was a little late. But after all, I didn't mind to be. I actually bumped up into this guy named Uchiha Sasuke. He had an amazing chakra flow and... he also doesn't look bad. Then, I found out that we shared the same homeroom! Oh right... we share the homeroom together with that idiot. This idiot, named Suigetsu, sits next to me and already he starts to gets me into detention. Unfortunately, He has all subjects together with me. I'm still going to have a lot of detention this year... :'(  
I wish I sat next to Sasuke-kun... everything would be so much better if I did.  
Sasuke-kun is kind of the leader of a little group in Konoha high, Hebi. The only members are him, Suigetsu and Juugo, but I decided to stay with their group during recess until I get somewhere else to go, so I also kind of became their new member.  
Oh, talking about recess! In the first recess, three students came to me. One of them was named Uzumaki Naruto. I wonder if he's a close family member of me...  
also, when Sasuke and Suigetsu came to join Juugo and me after going to their lockers, Naruto and his friends felt very uneasy. I also wonder what kind of relationship they actually had with Sasuke...  
The rest of the day wasn't any different from these first three hours. Suigetsu got me into attention once again. In the second recess, nothing special actually happened and then detention came after the last hour of school. Detention itself was nothing compared to sitting next to that idiot again for one hour. I wonder how I'm going survive sitting next to him the whole year...'

_W__hen the fifth hour started, Karin __noticed that Sasuke was also in her class this time.  
This was her chance. This was her chance to make him sit next to her!  
Karin Smiled. "Sasuke-k-"  
Suigetsu threw his bag on the table next to her.  
_"_What __the hell, Suigetsu__!?" __Karin yelled angily as she threw his bag away.__ "Why do you always take the place next to__ me!?"  
_"_Can't I?" Suigetsu asked.  
_"_Well... I don't say that. But don't you have any mother people to sit next to."  
Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders. "Not really."  
_"_And Sasuke-kun, then?" Karin asked.  
_"_That's just different." Suigetsu said stubborn as he looked away from her.  
But Karin moved herself to stand just in his sight and put her hands on her hips. "Why?"  
Suigetsu chuckled. "You're just more fun than him, or Juugo."  
Karin punched him in the face. "What does that suppose to mean?" She asked annoyed.  
Like __normally__, Suigetsu's face became normal again after turning into liquid. "Nothing!" Suigetsu said fast. "It's just that Sasuke and Juugo don't talk that much... but with you, I feel myself more a__t __ease..." Suigetsu smiled._

Karin also smiled after remembering that. Suigetsu isn't that bad after all, she guessed.  
"Enough, Kariin! Can you turn out the light now? I want to sleep!"  
"Yes, yes!" Karin sighed as she locked her diary and put it on her night stand before turning the lamp on her night stand off.  
On the other side of the room, Karin heard her roommate giggle.  
"What is it, Tenten?" Karin asked her as she laid down on her bed.  
"How was your first day on Konoha High?"  
"Fine, why do you ask?"  
"Ever since you returned, you've been a bit more livier than normally."  
Karin heard Tenten turning herself to her.  
"Having any fun with the guys you're hanging out with?"  
"Tenten!" Karin threw her pillow at Tenten's face. "W-When did you see them!?"  
"During recess, smartass." Tenten threw the pillow back to her friend. "Who are they, actually?"  
"Two of them share the same homeroom as me. I decided to hang out with them until I have somewhere else to go."  
"Why didn't you come hang out with me, Lee and Neji?"  
"Because..." Karin said. "You seem to be a bit close. I don't want to get between anything?"  
"You can say that about any group on this school just cut the act already." Tenten said.  
Karin had a clear image of Tenten smirking in the dark.  
"Who is it?"  
"Who is what?"  
"The guy you like of course!"  
"I-Idiot! I don't like anyone of them! Now let's get to sleep. I have a long day to go tomorrow." and with those words, Karin turned away from Tenten, not listening to any word she said about Hebi and fell in sleep quite fast.

**Sorry if Konoha high is a bit unusual to you. It has the same features as my school (some features are American, though). I don't know that much about American (or Japanese) high schools.  
Oh, and if you want to know: my school has classes of 50 minutes and after every 3 classes recess. At the first day, Karin got 7 hours (and of course detention).  
Finally, some SuiKa! ...though it's not much and very stupid. sorry...  
Also sorry for posting this chapter so late... school and stuff, ya know. x_x  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later, Karin was having breakfest with Tenten.  
"Hey, Karin." Tenten did look to her friend after putting het cutlery down. "You've been in the orphanage for a while now. So what do you think of it?"  
Karin smiled. "I like it here. It's much better than the orphanage in Kusa."  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
"I don't know why... but it's here so much warmer. And not only the orphanage, but whole Konoha has a nice atmosphere-"  
Then, someone pushed his head between theirs and layed his hands on their shoulders.  
"Yo." Suigetsu said.  
"W-What are you doing here!?" Karin asked Suigetsu as she backed off.  
"A friend of yours?" Tenten asked her.  
"N-No! I would never become a friend of this idiot!"  
"Same to you, lovestruck idiot." Suigetsu said.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Karin yelled.  
"I-I guess I'll leave you alone..." Tenten left before Karin could even say a word to her.  
Karin sighed and turned herself to Suigetsu. "So. Why are you here?"  
"Calm down." Suigetsu sighed. "Sasuke, Juugo and I are here to pick you up."  
"Isn't it too early yet to go to school?" Karin asked him grumpy as she ate some of her cereal.  
"We're not going to school immediately." Suigetsu said. "We just always meet up in the morning and don't ask me why. It's Sasuke's idea. I wonder if he has a motive or anything or just wants to check if we're dead or not..."  
"Whatever." Karin said. "Let me finish my breakfest first."  
"Are you annoyed with me because I came to get you instead of Sasuke?"  
"Indee- NO I AIN'T!"  
"Y-You're weird, you know that?" Suigetsu sweatdropped.  
"Says the boy with a body made out of liquid." Karin glared at him before picking up her glass and putting it at her mouth.  
"Hey, what is this?" Suigetsu pointed at a bruise he saw on Karin's arm.  
"N-Nothing!" Karin yelled as she took her arm away from him. "Mind your own buisness!"  
"Come on." Suigetsu grabbed her arm firmly, because otherwise she would be able to pull away.  
He rolled up her sleeve, and saw the few bite marks made on her arm. "...What the hell?"  
Karin kicked him in his torso with her right foot. "Who gave you permission to do that!?"  
Suigetsu sighed. "It was just your arm..."  
"Hmph." Karin stood up. "I'm done. Let's go to Juugo and Sasuke."  
"Thought you'd never say it..." Suigetsu mumbled as he followed Karin to the hall of the orphanage, where she put on her coat and shoes and headed outside.

"That took you forever." Juugo said as he jumped off the wall he and Sasuke were sitting on. "What were you doing?"  
"Suigetsu tried to strip me." Karin glared at Suigetsu.  
"What!? I just wanted to know what those bruises on your arms were!" Suigetsu snapped at her.  
"Bruises?" Sasuke asked.  
Karin sighed, and decided to show them anyway. She rolled up the sleeve of her right arm again and showed the three boys the bitemarks on it. "People who bite me, get healed from any kind of desease." She admitted awkwardly.  
"Eh?" Suigetsu smirked. "I knew you were strange. How does your body even work anyway? Seems like you're even weirder than me!"  
"What did you say!?" Karin yelled.  
"Calm down, you two." Juugo said.  
"In any way, your ability can become useful someday." Sasuke said.  
Karin blushed. "S-Sasuke-kun..."  
"Hmph." Suigetsu turned himself away from her.  
"Let's get going." Juugo said.  
The other three nodded and headed away from the orphanage.  
"Where are we heading for anyway?" Karin asked them as they were on their way.  
"My apartment." Sasuke said. "Is that fine to you?"  
S-Sasuke's apartment!?"N-No! I don't mind..." Karin said.  
"Hm." Sasuke went with his attention to the road again. "It's not that far away from here."  
There were so many things Karin still wished to ask Sasuke. Like with who he lived there, why an apartment instead of a house, etc. But she didn't actually want to bother him with it...

They arrived at the building of Sasuke's apartment. They went inside. Sasuke pulled out his keys as the four students headed for his apartment. Sasuke opened his apartment with his keys after stpping in front of the door and went inside, with the other three following him.  
Sasuke's apartment was not very big. Though you couldn't say it was that small either. All the rooms were on one floor. Karin peeked into the living room as she put off her shoes, noticing that the furniture didn't look very expensive, though it did look a bit stylish.

"You live on your own, Sasuke?" Karin asked Sasuke amazed.  
Then Sasuke gave Karin a look what actually shocked her; he actually glared at her. His glare filled with sadness, sorrow and... anger. But it was anger that wasn't ment for her...  
"Don't rush on taking off your shoes and coats." Sasuke said with with no actual tone in his voice. "You can sit down already if you'd like. I'll get you something to drink."  
Sasuke left to the kitchen as Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo went to the seats in the living room.

"That was not smart of you..." Suigetsu said.  
"H-How could I have known that this was a sensitive subject!?" Karin said high, but soft. To avoid having Sasuke hearing her.  
"That doesn't matter." Juugo said then. "Just... don't talk about it anymore. Sasuke starts to behave very different at this subject. It's not something to feel at ease with."  
"But what is going on, then?" Karin asked.  
"Sasuke's family was killed... by his older brother."

**I know what you people are thinking, and I'm sorry for not updating for a while. Because it's the last week, tests just keep coming. -_-  
I then decided to stay up until 1 AM to work on this chapter, though I still have school tomorrow. Great.  
I had been able to make a Naruto amv, though. ...but I died while doing that. x_x  
in anyway, I'm sorry for not updating and for not going to update very long anymore because I don't know when I'll be able to write...**

**by the way, do you guys like Japanese music?  
I'm currently addicted to this song from an anime named K-On! ^-^**

**(YouTube links)  
**_**(AMV:)  
/watch?v=BNf733jnOiU  
(song:)  
/watch?v=y2Wb931mbLg**_


	5. Chapter 5

"W-What?" Karin asked frightened.  
"The Uchiha clan was once know as one of the most succesfull clans in Konoha. But Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's beloved brother, assasinated the whole clan in one night." Juugo said.  
"Sasuke detests his brother for doing that, and wishes so avenge the Uchiha clan." Suigetsu leaned back on thee couch.  
"Itachi..."  
Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo then saw Sasuke putting the drinks on the saloon table.  
"Itachi had taken away my life..."  
"S-Sasuke." Suigetsu said shocked.  
"So he will pay me with his'."  
Sasuke-kun... Karin looked at the others. The atmosphere round the table was tense after they talked about Itachi. Karin didn't want this to last longer. But she knew that breaking this silence was no option at all.  
"You're still planning on that?" Suigetsu asked him then.  
"I'm not going to stay here while he is still alive."  
"You know the consequenses right, Sasuke?" Juugo said. "They have been keeping an eye on you lately. More than they do normally."  
"I don't care." Sasuke said.  
Suigetsu took his drink from the table. "Can't you treasure your life a bit more?" he said as he started to drink.  
"Thanks to Itachi, I only live to avenge the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke told him as he walked to an empty seat and say down.  
"No... Sasuke. I think Suigetsu is right." Juugo said.  
Karin took her glass from the table and saw that it was just plain juice. She drank it empty as she watched the boys having their conversation.  
"You wish to go after Itachi. That, I fully understand. But do that after you finish your school-"  
"Hmph. School." Sasuke sneered. "I don't understand how they got the idea. Most of the inhabitants in Konoha become shinobi anyway."  
"Come on, Sasuke. Enough people want to become something else, and Konoha High, gives them a chance. Beside that, don't you want to be able to compare your abilities with others and to improve them?" Juugo crossed his arms on his chest.  
"I'm far beyond Konoha High, and you know that." Sasuke said.  
"Yep. Even this year, he's the top-student in every class I take with him. ...and shool just started three weeks ago." Suigetsu sighed.  
"You guys can do what you want, but I won't take lessons on this school anymore next year."  
"What are you saying, we can do all we want?" Suigetsu crossed his arms. "Of course we're going with you!"  
"F-For real!?" Karin said amazed.  
"Yea." Suigetsu and Juugo said at the same time.  
Karin sighed. "I guess there's no other choice then..." She did stand up and crossed her arms on her chest. "I'm coning too."  
"Hey... nobody's asking you to come..." Suigetsu said as he sweatdropped.  
"S-Shut up!" Karin yelled at him. "Nobody's asking you or Juugo either!"  
"Well, I guess you're right." Juugo said as he did look at the clock above entrance to the kitchen. "It's time to go to school now."

"Great..." Suigetsu sighed as he and the others went to put on their coats and shoes. "Wasting an other seven hours at knowledge I don't need."  
"Don't whine about school in your last year!" Karin yelled as she threw one of her shoes at him, which did go straight trough him.  
Suigetsu picked it up. "Don't you need it?"  
Karin blushed. "G-Give back!" She said as she snatched it out of his hands.

Their way to school was quite silent. Suigetsu and Karin weren't even arguing a bit. It's not like that the situation turned better after this morning. Sasuke really decided to leave Konoha high after this year, together with Hebi. To be honest, she didn't mind. She didn't have anything to leave behind anyway. Her parents died. She had no other persons dear to her.  
Karin knew the way they walked to school. She walked it too, at times. They walked a fourth of the way already. Great... still three fourth of the way to go. Karin then finally decided to break the silence; the atmosphere didn't get any better.  
"Say..." She said uneasy.  
All the boys glanced at her.  
"What kind of education does Konoha give? It seems quite different of that in Kusa."  
"Konoha's education starts at the academy, where children learn the basics of ninjutsu, taijutsu and subjects like math and history. Konoha also has a middle school. Just as Konoha high and the academy, it isn't very big, though. Here, the students mainly learn about chakra control. And the use of it. Then there's Konoha high, the school we're on. It is the ninja school where students of the middle school transferred to. Konoha high teaches it's students how to developed their skills and jutsu they got already since, or after they enrolled into the academy and middle school. Like you know, they also give apart ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu classes. You have to choose at least two from the three if you're studying here. Furthermore, they teach us the useless lessons from which the tests we can only get trough with studying. After school, you get to decide your profession. For most of them, you get tested at first, or you need to study even more, like with medical ninjutsu. Is this all you wanted to know?"  
"It's sufficient. Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Karin did look back in front of her after smiling as Sasuke. "Konoha actually isn't that different from Kusa. Only the methods are different, I guess."  
"Can you tell us something about Kusa's high school?" Juugo asked her then.  
"Only that about different methods of teaching, plus that everyone does take the classes ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu."  
"Hm, seems like plain high school to me." Juugo said. "Did you like it there?"  
Karin stopped with walking. The boys walked a few steps ahead, until they noticed it.  
Before any of them was able to say anything, Karin preceded them.  
"Why do you think I left that place in the first place, you idiot..." She said as she gritted her teeth.

**Sorry sorry sorry for not uploading a chapter up for so long. I just had a lot at my head as always, even at holidays and above all; a huge writers block. D:  
I couldn't get any ideas or I got stuck up on something. But I was able to continue the story plot anyway. :D  
To be honest, I know just as less as you guys do. :/  
Oh well... that's just plain usual to my stories, lately. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

"Why you... left in the first place?" Suigetsu frowned.  
"I live in an orphanage anyway. Though there are expectations, you do get the same kind of care in any orphanage. It's not like when I get tired of an orphanage, I just go to an other one."  
"Why did you leave Kusa, Karin?" Juugo asked her seriously.  
Suigetsu and Juugo grew silent as they still had all their attention focused on Karin. Even Sasuke glanced back.  
Karin's eyes grew big. Were they... worried about her?  
"A-Anyway, we should head for school right now..." She said fast as she snapped out of it. "We're going to be late if we don't..."  
Sasuke turned himself away from her and stepped foreward. "I agree."  
Karin sighed relieved. It didn't matter to her if he cared or not; she was thankful to him anyway.  
"But, I wanna know!" Suigetsu pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Karin-" Juugo still didn't look away from her yet.  
"It's really nothing, Juugo." Karin smiled and followed Sasuke. "Come on, let's go. We're going to be late if this rate."  
"Alright then." Juugo said. "Let's go, Suigetsu."  
"Y-Yea..." Suigetsu said as he was a bit absent, catching up with his friends.

"Kariiiin~" Tenten hugged Karin from behind, as Karin walking towards the lockers during recess. People just ignored them as they walked past them.  
"H-Hey, Tenten... quit that." Karin said, slightly embarrassed.  
Tenten released her and turned herself to her.  
"My friend Ino wanted to go with all of us to the hot-springs saturday evening at seven and you're also invited."  
"You want me to come to?" Karin asked amazed. "I-Is that really okay?"  
"What are you talking about?" Tenten winked. "We don't really mind. Plus, the girls really seem to want to know you better."  
"Okay then." Karin said. "I guess I'll come-"  
"You bet you will!" Tenten said. "I'll go tell Ino right away! Bye!" She left to search for Ino, but stopped as she realized something. "Oh! And you're friends are also invited!" then, she left again.  
Why is she so energetic? Karin sighed. She guessed she should be thankful; she had something different to talk about with the boys instead of about what happened this morning.

"No. I'm not coming." Sasuke said immediately after Karin suggested it.  
"Why not?" Suigetsu asked disappointed. "It's been a while since we've done something together."  
"This is not something we'll be doing with only the four of us." Sasuke sneered.  
"Come on, Sasuke-kun!" Karin clinged at his arm. "Without you, it wouldn't be any fun."  
"Hmph." Sasuke continued to eat his lunch after he shook Karin off.  
"What a shame..." Karin sighed. She hoped to be able to catch a glimpse of him with _at least_ only a towel around his waist...  
Suigetsu then put his arm around Karin, which made her flinch a little. "Don't worry, Karin-chan." He teased. "Juugo and I will be there."  
She turned her head to him in one, fast movement just to see a wide grin on his face. Soon, she started to hit him angrily. "That isn't the same as when Sasuke-kun would show up, idiot!"  
"Geez.. you're not easy to satisfy at all!" Suigetsu sighed.  
"Like I'd become satisfied at the likes of you!" Karin yelled at him.

"Since when did Sasuke-kun start to hang out with such noisy kids?"  
Hoshigaki Kisame, memeber of a chriminal organisation called the Akatsuki, glanced towards the school yard of Konoha High when he suddenly saw Sasuke sitting there with his friends.  
His partner, Uchiha Itachi stopped with walking but didn't turn himself to the direction Kisame was looking at.  
"Kisame. We aren't here to look around, remember?" Itachi told him.  
"Come on, Itachi. Since we came all this way to Konoha, why don't we take it easy? It's the town where you used to grow up, right?"  
"It's easier for us to be spotted here. We can't waste our time."  
"Well... I guess you're right. Assasinating your own clan isn't something to be forgotten that fast. Also, it's not like people don't recognise our robes."  
"Let's sneak in trough one of the back doors." Itachi ignored what his partner said. "Not many people are around there."  
"Oh? You seem to know quite a lot about this school, Itachi." Kisame grinned.  
Itachi was the first one to move from his spot. "I used to get lessons on this school. It's nothing that special." he turned his head to Kisame. "We should hurry. If recess is over, it's harder to capture him... Jinchuuriki of the kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto."

Karin's eyes grew bigger as she felt two new people getting inside her range. Till now, she's ignored them. But it seemed like they were only getting closer to her direction. Two people... yet that was unbelievable with this amount of chakra she felt. It was amazing, yet frightening. And if that wasn't enough already, Sasuke's chakra was very similiar to one of them.  
10 kilometers. 8 kilometers. 6 kilometers. 3 kilometers. 1 kilometer-  
"Hey... Karin?" Suigetsu asked a little worried now.  
Karin snapped out of it, remembering that she was in the middle of arguing Suigetsu.  
Since he was all silent now, it seemed like she's spaced out for a while.  
She avoided eye contact as she continued thinking about it. She's never felt this kind of chakra in Konoha. What... was their purpose here? Were they really heading towards Konoha high?  
Frightened, she waited for the two persons to come closer. 700 meters. 400 meters. 100 meters. 50 meters. 10 meters.  
Karin quickly looked towards the direction she felt their chakra coming from. A wall. She realized that they were walking to the back side of the school. Wait... the back side of the school!?  
She did stand up. "I'm sorry, guys. I... realise that I forgot something in the history class." She lied. She took her bag and started to run before the others could say anything. "I'll see you later!"  
Sasuke, Suigetsu and Juugo did look at each other.

**Yep. I write names in the Japanese way. Because they always say those name that way and it appears in the subtitles too, so it's confusing not to. I hate that the original animations were made in Japanese because of that.  
Like you should have seen, Konoha High isn't much about the high school itself. Especially in Sasuke's case; it's more like they're trapped there, but their lives as shinobi still continue.  
All I wanted to say. u_u**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kisame."  
Kisame turned himself to Itachi. "What is it, Itachi?"  
"We're being watched." Itachi did look at him without turning his head away.  
"...by one of Sasuke's friends. I noticed." Kisame said as he looked back at his partner. "What should we do with her?"  
"If she's in our way, we'll kill her."  
"Eh? This isn't like you." Kisame did look in front of him again. "You always avoid unnecessary bloodshed, don't you?" He started to stroke the bandages of his sword, Samehada.  
Itachi blinked a bit slower than normally. "Not now."  
"You're in a bad mood? Or is that because of Sasuke?" Kisame grinned.  
Itachi suddenly stopped in front of a door, causing Kisame to stop too. He stepped towards it, and grabbed the handle, pushing the door open.

Karin heard the back door, which was only two meters away from her, going open.  
She turned back around the corner quickly and waited.  
So they really headed for Konoha high. Who were these people? What were they doing here?  
She then heard the door close. They were inside the school now. Karin hoped they wouldn't head her way. But what if they would? Maybe she should've hid a little further away from them.  
"We know you're here show yourself." one of the two suddenly said.  
Karin flinched. Did they see her? Nervously, she started to think. Should she hide once again? Should she run away from them? No... They would catch her before she can. Without seeing them, she knew that these guys were dangerous anyway. Still, she decided to get into trouble. Why did she ever follow them!?  
Karin turned around the corner again, her eyes meeting those of two grown-up men. One of them did look like a shark; the traits of a shark were easy to find back on him. Not only, he was blue and had what-seemed-to-be gills, his jaw-line resembled one too. Just like his eyes and his teeth.  
The other one's cloak covered half of his face with it's collar. Karin could still see many of his face, though. He had the same colour hair and eyes as Sasuke. His hair was longer, though. What distinguished him the most, were the long tear-troughs under his eyes.  
Both of them wore the same, red-clouded cloak and a headband. If Karin did look at their headbands carefully, she saw on the headband of the guy who resembled a shark the logo of Kiri, and on that of the guy who resembles Sasuke, she saw the logo of Konoha. Both logos had a stripe carved trough them. Wait... the guy who resembled Sasuke used to live in Konoha!?  
What was the meaning of this? Who were these men? What was their purpose here?  
Karin than realized that they both gazed at her.  
She then realized that what made her remind of Sasuke the most, was his intense gaze. The gaze that was actually quite... intimidating, to her.  
Wait a minute... why were they gazing at her?  
"Y-Yes?" She asked them.  
'Calm down, Karin. Being so stressed out won't do anything.' She thought in herself.  
"We asked you who you are." The guy who resembled a shark said.  
Karin crossed her arms over her chest, trembling a bit less than earlier. "You should introduce yourself first, before you ask for someone else's name." She said with a bit more confidence.  
"hmm? You sure got some nerve." The shark-guy said interested. "I'm Hoishigaki Kisame." Kisame then pointed at his partner. "And this is Uchiha Itachi."  
Karin's eyes widened once again. Uchiha... Itachi... Sasuke's older brother, the one who exterminated the Uchiha clan. She put one step back to finally remain frozen.  
"It seems like she knows you, Itachi." Kisame turned himself to his partner.  
"So what?" Itachi replied to him calmly. "It's not like I do care about what my brother tells his friends about me."  
"In anyway, you haven't told us your name yet, miss." Kisame turned himself to Karin.  
"Karin..." Karin said softly.  
"Surname?" Kisame asked.  
"Uzumaki..." The two missing-nin were able to hear the doubt in her voice, but ignored it as they looked at each other.  
Kisame grinned again. "Say, Itachi. Why don't we use her as a bait."  
Bait!? Why did they want to use Karin as a bait? Did they want to lure Sasuke? No... Sasuke was having lunch outside. They walked past him. They should've noticed. What was the point of going trough the back doors if Sasuke was sitting there? They were searching for someone else, there was no doubt. But who? The only thing they knew about her was that she was in the same group of friends like Sasuke was and her name- wait...

_"You're an.. Uzumaki?"_  
_Naruto nodded. "Sai and you share the same homeroom. He told me about you, and I came to confirm it." He placed his hand behind his head and smiled. "Gee... I never expected more people of the Uzumaki clan to be alive..."_

Naruto was the only memeber of her clan she knows. Yet, they never spoke with each other because of Sasuke. Or actually, they never had the chance. It's not that Karin was someone dear to him because of that. But just like her, he must have been alone all the time, because he had no family. She wondered... Would he come and save her, if she really was going to be used as a bait?  
"It's been a while, Itachi."  
Karin turned her head to meet Sasuke, Suigetsu and Juugo.  
"You guys..." Karin said.  
Sasuke stepped forward. "I won't let you use one of my comrades as a bait."  
He probably really does... care about her. That's what Karin believed at the moment. Her heart beating faster every second.  
"No... I wan't planning on doing that." Itachi said. "Having a bait is troublesome, after all."  
"You think we'll let you go just because you said that?" Suigetsu glared at Kisame and Itachi, just like Sasuke and Juugo.  
"Don't bother." Kisame said. "Because we're not here to see even you, Sasuke-kun." He then turned himself to Itachi. "You still plan on killing everyone who's in our way?"  
"Yes." Itachi replied plainly.

**Two chapters on one day? o.o And the chapter before the previous one took months.  
Well, it seems like I got a little bit more inspiration for this story. And summer break is giving me a good opportunity to write. :3 ...But please don't expect too much from me. x_x  
I'm worn out, even in vacations; Life's still a bitch, and it's only becoming worse for me and friends. Everything goes so fast, I just can't keep up with all these changes. I begin to fear the future. ;s but let's not get into detail.**

**I will do my best to write this story a bit more. c: Though I started to make a second story, and I just have more inspiration on that one. It's a One Piece and Naruto crossover, involving the official characters just 1/3 (or maybe more... 2/5?). I'm not gonna post it, yet. I haven't finished One Piece yet. And this story has to follow the main story. u_u I already finished half of One Piece! So endure until I'm done. People who watched One Piece may know how long. x3**


	8. Chapter 8

Karin suddenly felt a very familiar person coming closer, and he was not alone. Damn, not now the situation couldm't become any worse.  
"So... Pervy Sage-" Naruto started.  
"Stop calling me that..." Jiraiya interrupted him.  
"Whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You wanted to know my answer on your proposal?"  
"Yes." Jiraiya said. "You know I want to be your private sensei for a while now. But I can see you still have doubt."  
Naruto did look at the ground. "I would love to travel my last years of High School. But... I still have so much unfinished business here..."  
"Sasuke and Karin, I may assume?" Jiraiya did look at Naruto, who did look away from him.  
"I would've chosen for my friend and my family member instead of going, but I don't even get the chance to speak them, even though we're on the same high school."  
Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder. "When the time of graduation comes, I'm sure Sasuke would become reasonable."  
"I know, Pervy Sage, and I-"  
Naruto and Jiraiya both stopped a few meters away from Hebi and the two Akatuki memebers, who noticed their presence too.  
"This is bad, Kisame." Itachi said.  
"Jiraiya the gallant. One of the three legendary sannin." Kisame said. "I've heard rumors."  
"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. What are you doing here?"  
"They came to get Naruto!" Karin turned herself to Naruto and Jiraiya. "You should get away from here, these people-"  
Naruto put a hand on Karin's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, Karin."  
"That's right!" Jiraiya said. "You should just sit down and watch the show."  
"Like we'd allow you to do as you please." Itachi's eyes turned red and his pupils changed shape.  
"Mangekyo Sharingan."  
"This is bad..." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Don't look into his eyes!"  
Everyone looked away from Itachi and Kisame or closed his or her eyes immediately.  
"Kisame." Itachi said.  
Kisame nodded at Itachi and they both started to run for it.  
"Like I'd let you excape!" Jiraiya bit his thumb and formed some seals, placing his hand on the ground after. "Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari!"  
An organ of a toad was summoned, closing off any escape routes.  
"W-What the hell!?" Suigetsu asked amazed.  
Karin has the same shocked expression on her face as him. "This is gross..." She said disgusted.  
"Calm down." Naruto told him. "This technique won't do any harm to you. I can't say the same thing about our opponents, though. Look."  
Jiraiya made the organ expand towards Kisame and Itachi's way, trying to catch them.  
Jiraiya smirked. "No one has ever escaped this technique before."  
When it started to catch up with the two Akatsuki members, Itachi decided to stay behind for a few seconds to cut away pieces of the organ. Itachi then ran to the end of the organ, noticing it was a dead end and realizing he had no other choice; out of his eyes streamed blood as they awoke black fire, which burnt away the organ and the walls of the school building.  
Kisame then cached up with Itachi again and the both of them escaped.  
Not long after that, the others came running their direction, wishing to see what happened.  
They then saw black fire which was remaining in the pathway they made.  
Jugo then glanced at Sasuke.  
"It's fine." Sasuke said. "I'll hunt him down another time."

Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin avoided attention thanks to Jiraiya, who wrote letters for all of them.  
When school was over, the members of Hebi went their separate ways back to home. Karin went with Sasuke, since they had to go the same direction. It was awkward, though. Both of them didn't speak a word to each other.  
When Karin saw the next crossroads on which she and Sasuke would take different paths, she felt sorry for not speaking to him, though.  
The both of them stopped at the crossroads.  
"Well... I'll see you tomorrow then, Sasuke..." Karin said softly. She wanted to turn away and walk back to the orphanage until Sasuke spoke.  
"Karin." He said then.  
Karin turned herself back to him fast. "Y-Yes..." She blushed lightly, trying to avoid eye-contact.  
"Don't ever wander off again carelessly. You know that if we weren't at time, he would have killed you." Sasuke said, reminding her of this afternoon.  
"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." Karin was standing at his side the next second. "I won't do it again."  
"Good." Sasuke then suddenly parted from her, causing her to lose balance for a few seconds.  
"See you." Sasuke said as he left.

"Ah, Sasuke is so cool!" Karin has told Tenten about everything that has happened on school and on her way home back in their room while they were making homework.  
Tenten, who was laying on her bed, reading some of the notes she made during lessons, turned her head to Karin, who was sitting at the only desk in this room, finishing math. "Don't you think he's acting like a jerk towards you?" She told her then.  
"I'll forgive him for that." Karin said happily.  
Tenten sighed. "You have to be more careful around him. I dislike the way he acts towards you. It won't amaze me if he'd let you down someday."  
"Don't worry so much, Tenten." Karin said as she continued with her homework. "I'll be fine. We're only hanging out and stuff. Besides, there's also Suigetsu and Jugo." She then took some lollipop out of her bag she bought on her way back home, removed the wrapper and put it in her mouth.  
Tenten sighed again. "Alright then. But if he ever hurts you, I'll kick his ass!" She then looked at Karin for a few seconds. "...You have another one of that?"  
Karin grabbed another lollipop out of her bag and tossed it to Tenten.  
"Thanks." Tenten said after catching the lollipop.

It is Saturday evening. Karin and Tenten made themselves ready to go to the hot springs.  
"Tenten, is it allowed to take towels with us to the hot springs?" Karin said as she noticed she didn't have packed any towels yet.  
"It is, but we can also use the towels there for free." Tenten said as she put a scroll in her bag.  
Karin noticed it. "What is that scroll for?" She asked her.  
"Oh, it's my weapon summoning scroll." Tenten laughed. "Don't give me that look. What if the boys try to peek? It's easier for me to attack with weapons instead of bare-handed."  
"I never thought of the possibility that anyone would try to peek. You really have friends who are like that, Tenten?"  
"Well, most of the boys are nice and wouldn't do such a thing. I wouldn't expect something like that from Neji, or Shino..." Her expression changed into a more annoyed one. "But Naruto and Lee are a different story. What about your friends?"  
"Suigetsu and Juugo? Well, Suigetsu is an idiot. But I won't expect him to be a person who would do something like that unless people bring him on the idea." Karin's expression changed into Tenten's for a second. She sighed before continuing. "And Juugo? Well... He's too well-mannered.  
"Oh? Then Sasuke isn't coming?" Tenten asked her.  
"He told me he didn't want to come." Karin said disappointed.  
"I see..." Tenten said.  
They both packed their stuff a little faster as they noticed there wasn't too much time anymore.  
Tenten stood up, carrying a bag. "You're done, Karin?"  
Karin nodded. "Let's go."

**I have been counting, and I suppose I haven't updated this story anymore in almost... two months? honestly; I'm sorry. I can't use the 'school's a bitch'-excuse anymore since I also had time to write during vacation, but I didn't. I just didn't have many inspiration for this story anymore. I'll search for a way to make it interesting to me too, though.  
Dammit... I shouldn't have gotten so much into the One Piece fandom. ._.**


End file.
